


В Корпусе эмоциональной поддержки ищут таланты

by Ekevka, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Эмоциональная поддержка [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Lots of Cats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Служишь Империи - люби котов!Первая часть цикла "Эмоциональная поддержка"
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Series: Эмоциональная поддержка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В Корпусе эмоциональной поддержки ищут таланты

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность бете за старания и скорость!  
> Идея - не моя, за нее спасибо командному чату. Вы все котики!

— Я вам алименты привез, — Кренник с трудом водрузил притихший ящик на стол Таркина. — И квартальный отчет с Иду.

Таркин поднял бровь. Обычно алименты укладывались в небольшую посылку, а тут был практически короб два на два с дырками для проветривания.

Из одной уже вылезала чья-то любопытная черная лапка.

— А почему так много? — спросил он.

— Так вы же на два дня оставались, вот ваш питомец и расстарался, — ответил Кренник, смахивая вездесущую кошачью шерсть с мундира.

Таркин открыл короб. Откуда на них уставились пар двадцать мелких любопытных глаз.

— Выбирайте, директор, — широким жестом обвел он пушистое содержимое короба.

— Так у меня уже есть кот, — осторожно заметил Кренник.

— Кошек много не бывает, — сообщил Таркин подозрительно жизнерадостно. — А мы это запишем как квартальную премию. У вас же хоть что-то уложилось в сроки?

Кренник промолчал и осторожно заглянул в короб. Сейчас пушистики молчали и сидели смирно, хотя весь полет его донимал кошачий концерт. «Знают, кто их дедушка», — злорадно подумал Кренник.

Как назло, котята в большинстве получились черненькими, в залетного папашу: Кренник в свое время тщательно выбирал приплод, дабы получить своего белого Уголька. Тогда он еще наивно считал, что белую шерсть на форме будет не видно.

— Можете и на руки взять, вдруг какой внизу притаился, — Таркин, судя по всему, понял, что белых в этой выплате не наблюдается, и удобно устроился в рабочем кресле: простым выбор Кренника быть теперь не мог.

— Спасибо, я и так в шерсти, — отказался Кренник, выпрямляясь.

Котята сообразили, что крышку сняли, и полезли исследовать новые территории. Все ушастые — в лот-кота папашу, да и размерами могли пойти в него. Кренник как представил, что теперь еще один пушистый будет гнездиться в шкафу, так едва и не отказался от этой криффовой квартальной премии. Но тут вопрос был тонкий: один раз откажешься — и все, больше не получишь.

Черный котенок, который, видимо, и лез лапкой в дырку, выскочил первым и теперь пытался дотянуться до планшета с отчетом, который Кренник положил подальше от котят: не первый раз привозил все и сразу.

За ним скакнула парочка рыжих, настолько одинаковых, что Креннику показалось, что у него двоится в глазах.

Таркин смотрел за всем этим с умилением человека, который точно знает, что всех котят разберут.

Кто-то из оставшихся в коробе жалобно мявкнул, когда очередной родич по отцу наступил на страдальца, дабы вылезти на свободу. Кренник рискнул заглянуть в короб еще раз: котята иногда попадались прыгучие. Население короба медленно перетекало на стол: мявкающий страдалец оказался чернущим и ушастейшим созданием, похожим на магистра Йоду — если бы тот был черным и пушистым. Он уже вполне сообразил, куда лезть, и Кренник едва успел отшатнуться, поскольку ушастый черныш прыгнул практически ему в лицо, не переставая при этом возмущенно мяукать.

— Они же еще маленькие, — улыбнулся Таркин. — Чего вы боитесь?

Один из мелких жизнерадостно крутился у него на коленях, а другой порывался залезть в сапог, не смущаясь, что там уже была нога Таркина. Судя по звукам, в ход уже пошли когти.

— Ага, как повстанцы. Как вы их ловить будете? — Кренник успел заметить рыжий хвост, ускользающий со стола, но делать ничего по этому поводу не хотел: вот только рыжих ему не хватало!

— В перчатках, — улыбка Таркина не поблекла. — Выбирайте, директор, а то и вас привлеку.

Кренник вздохнул и опять заглянул в короб. Там остались самые слабые или сонные — всего лишь где-то пять котят, если считать по видимым хвостам, и семь, если по ушам.

Кренник осторожно протянул руку. Один рыжеватый зашипел, ну и ладно, и не хотелось, пара сереньких вообще не отреагировала — Кренник подержал руку около каждого, чтобы убедиться, что дышат, и начал осматривать оставшихся.

Остались только черные, и Кренник подавил вздох. Видимо, придется заводить еще одного помощника, для чистки формы.

Один из чернышей спал клубочком — судя по всему, их было скорее восемь, ибо ни хвоста, ни ушей у этого было не видно, — а на прикосновение директорской руки внезапно начал урчать. Слабенько, еле слышно, но урчать.

Кренник погладил котейку против шерсти, для проверки, и с удивлением обнаружил, что подшерсток у кота был белым. Это был редкий шанс, и котик возмущенно мявкнул, когда рука Кренника подняла его, выставив на всеобщее обозрение.

— Вот этого беру, — гордо сообщил Кренник.

На свету у котенка оказалась неожиданно тяжелая челюсть и совсем не лот-котьи ушки — они вообще были вислыми, как у котов с Чандрилы. Усов почти не было, хвост котейка поджал, поэтому его оценить было нельзя, но при этом шерсть у него встала дыбом. Кренник не удержался:

— Назову его Ведром, — объявил он.

— Ну у вас и имена, — сообщил Таркин, как будто не его кота звали Эриаду (или просто Песец, если у вас была кошка).

— Не завидуйте, — миролюбиво заметил Кренник, перехватывая котейку поудобнее.

Котик был маловат и легко помещался в ладони Кренника — но этого ему оказалось мало. Новонареченное Ведро неожиданно легко пробежал по руке Кренника и развалился у него на плечах, радостно урча.

— Да на вас ездить будут! — едва не рассмеялся Таркин.

— Вот уж кота я точно переживу, — Кренник чуть пошевелил плечами, но котик держался крепко. — Да и вдруг побелеет: будет у меня пара белых.

— Не дождетесь. Да и отучите лучше этого от поездок на плечах, иначе формы не напасетесь, — неожиданно добродушно ответил Таркин.

Кренник пожалел, что не привез бюджетную смету: в окружении двадцати котят даже Таркин бы подписал что угодно, почти не глядя. Ну ладно, теперь он знает, что можно использовать в особых случаях.

Тем более что с такими премиальными у него самого скоро будет двадцать кошек.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Photoset: Человек и кошка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733587) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Nefer_Ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra)




End file.
